FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a fixing device which fixes an unfixed toner image onto a sheet, and more particularly, relates to a fixing device which fixes an unfixed toner image onto a sheet by passing the sheet having an unfixed toner image thereon between a fixing roller and a pressure roller which rotate with pressure contacting each other.